PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: The Eunice Kennedy Shriver Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM IDDRC) has been instrumental in advancing basic science, translational, and clinical endeavors to improve the lives of individuals with intellectual and developmental disability (IDD). Beyond discoveries, the Center has mentored more than two generations of scientists and physicians engaged in research and the care and treatment of individuals with IDD. The mission of the BCM IDDRC is to identify as many causes of IDD as possible, to understand their pathogenesis, and to develop novel diagnostic and therapeutic approaches. To realize this mission, accelerate the research activities of our Investigators and advance development of therapeutics for IDD, we will carry out the following aims: 1) Provide Core facilities and services to advance IDD research. Six cores are proposed to provide innovative, high-quality and cost-effective research services to assist investigators in studies of molecules (Molecular and Expression Analysis), cells and tissues (Cell and Tissue Pathogenesis), circuits (Circuit Analysis and Modulation), and whole organisms (Preclinical and Clinical Outcomes). The Clinical Translational Core will provide services specific for clinical research infrastructure and the Center Administration Core will coordinate overall Center operations along with stakeholder engagement, communication and education; 2) Promote and enhance collaborative efforts and dissemination activities with a comprehensive engagement, communication, and education plan. The Admin Core will promote interactions locally, nationally, and internationally, will implement best practices for community partnerships and dissemination of research findings, and will enhance the training of next-generation IDD researchers; 3) Conduct a multidisciplinary signature research project that leads to clinical trial readiness. The emergence of DNA-based therapies, coupled with exciting discoveries and preclinical studies from the BCM IDDRC, provides exciting opportunities to treat IDDs, but the fact that many IDD-causing genes are dosage sensitive (too much or too little is detrimental) poses a serious challenge requiring robust biological markers meaningful for the individual rather than the population. The Signature Project seeks to develop multidimensional biomarkers (molecules and circuits) for target engagement, safety, and efficacy in six gene dosage dependent IDDs. The Center will support 75 investigators and 72 research projects. For 30+ years the BCM IDDRC has had a profound impact on IDD, elucidating causes, determining mechanisms, and developing interventions. It has fostered an environment that welcomes and supports additional investigators and emphasizes training. As we enter the next decade, Center investigators, their collaborators, and trainees are poised to transform dozens of exciting discoveries into safe therapeutics that will improve the quality of life and well-being of individuals with IDD.